Soumako Week
by Chapmania
Summary: There are prompts for everyday and I'm gonna do them!
1. Day One:Fluff

Soumako Week: Day 1: Fluff/Angst

I don't own Free! or the characters or anything that cool.

Love-Hate

Makoto was, by nature, a very loving and caring person but he was only human so there were things that annoyed him and things he hated. There were even things about his wonderful, amazing boyfriend Sousuke that he hated. He loved Sousuke with all his heart but there were tiny things about him that Makoto hated.

He hated how Sousuke would try to take care of him and coddle him, mostly because he was so use to taking care of everyone around him, and Sousuke wasn't the type that needed to be taken care of.

He hated how Sousuke would try to put on a tough front even if he was in excruciating pain. Makoto didn't like to see Sousuke hurt but it hurt him and bothered him more when Sousuke tried to hide his pain like he did back in highschool.

He hated how Sousuke would sometimes forget to throw his dirty clothes into the hamper. Sure he loved taking care of Sousuke but he was a grown man for goodness sake! Makoto only got annoyed with this when he had long exhausting days.

He hated how Sousuke would try to skip out on studying, especially when there was a test the next day.

He hated how Sousuke didn't talk to him or notice him even once in highschool. If he had then they would have gotten together a lot sooner and Makoto would have been able to love Sousuke a year more.

He hated how Sousuke barely remembered him when they ran into eachother in the dorm halls.

He hated how Sousuke made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He hated how Sousuke ran through his mind constantly.

He hated how Sousuke took forever to ask him out.

He hated how Sousuke made him so nervous on their first date and during their first kiss.

He hated how Sousuke made him feel complete.

He hated how Sousuke was so perfect.

But what Makoto hated most of all was how Sousuke made Makoto love him unconditionally with his entire being.


	2. Day Two:Alternate Universe

Soumako Week: Day 2: Alternate Universe

Cosplay Love

Sousuke and Makoto are two otakus that also cosplay.

Today was the day! Today was the day of the anime convention in Tokyo! Makoto was so excited to get there. He had saved up enough money throughout last year to get a ticket for an anime convention this year. He had just recently finished his Green cosplay, it was pretty good for an amateur cosplayer, and he was proud of it. He grabbed his satchel and left his hotel to start walking to the con.

Sousuke was looking forward to today. He was going to a con that was in town and he had on his Rin Okumura cosplay. He was eager to wear his cosplay around and show all his hard work. He couldn't wait to see what the convention had in store for him this year. He soon grabbed his car keys and left for the con.

Makoto was walking through the convention looking around in awe. Never in his life had he seen so many mangas, animes, or otakus in one place before. It was beautiful to say the least. He saw many animes he like, a lot he didn't even recognize, and the cosplayers were beautiful! A few otakus and fellow cosplayers even complimented him on his cosplay. He felt like he was in heaven.

Makoto walked around, visited panels, and occasionally stopped to admire and compliment cosplayers. He was having the time of his life! He was at a stand getting a crepe when he saw a Rin Okumura cosplayer a few meters away from him. He was gorgeous… Makoto's brain went dead for a second just staring at this beautiful cosplayer. He didn't notice his crepe was ready until the vendor yelled at him. He muttered quick apologies as he took and paid for his crepe.

He NEEDED to talk to that Rin Okumura. Just a simple "Your cosplay is very nice." Would have sufficed. He made his way through the crowd, walking as fast as he could without sprinting towards a specific cosplayer.

Sousuke was ecstatic to be at the anime convention. He always loved anime and manga, but he wasn't as open about it in highschool as he is now, because he didn't want anyone to think he was an otaku back then. Now he didn't care what anyone thought, nothing would stop him from enjoying cons and cosplay now, and he embraced the term otaku granted he wasn't a typical otaku with his competitive swimming in high school that left him with huge muscles still and his love for swimming along with other physical activities but he was an otaku nonetheless.

He loved this con; there were a lot more panels and people than there were last year. He saw a few Goku cosplayers that talked really loud and cheery while stuffing their faces with food, a Red cosplayer and a Satoshi cosplayer arguing who was Pokemon Master, one Ichigo and Rukia that were arguing about her fanart, and a bunch of Naruto cosplayers that were pretending to do the shadow clone jutsu which was pretty funny. There were A LOT more cosplayers but those were just the funniest he saw.

About an hour or two into the con Sousuke got hungry so he went to the area with food and cosplay restaurants. He ate at a Naruto ramen stand panel, it was fun to watch the waitresses and waiters cosplaying and in character, and the food was amazing! He left after he finished eating and left his waiter, "Hinata", a tip. He was walking around looking at everything when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a soft, warm, and welcoming voice say bashfully "Excuse me…"

He turned around to see a Green cosplayer. It was really good; it looked like he made it himself. He looked at the Green cosplayer and nodded his head gesturing him to go on. Green only flinched, smiled a bit wider (he could see it was a nervous smile), and stuttered, "Um I- uh- I-I um r-really like your um- uh c-cosplay… It uh looks a-ama-amazing." I chuckled a little at his nervousness.

"Thanks. Your Green cosplay is really good, did you make it yourself?" I felt my cheeks and ears heat up as he said this. I smiled wider, a tad less intimidated by him.

We asked each other about our cosplays and how we made them. After we finished talking about our cosplays we started talking about anything and everything. We found out we're interested in a lot of the same animes, mangas, and fandoms. We spent the rest of the convention walking around talking and enjoying each other's company.

I was a bit disappointed when the con ended, I really enjoyed talking to Sousuke, we told each other our names, and I wanted to spend more time with him. We slowly walked out of the convention and we said good bye. I started walking to my hotel when I heard heavy fast footsteps running towards me, "Tachibana-san!" I heard a familiar voice yell, I turned to see Sousuke sprinting to me. When he was a few feet away from me he began to say something in-between gasps of air.

Tachibana was amazing, we got along instantly, he even made me laugh and smile a few times. Which is quite of feat. I loved our conversation. I loved just being next to him, he was a really cool guy, and it turns out we had a lot more than just being otakus in common!

Funny how time flies when you're enjoying yourself. Soon the con ended and we left, I was getting nervous wondering if I should offer him a ride or my number so we could talk more. He said good bye and I said it back and I saw Green walk off.

I stood there for a while wondering if I should go after him. It was now or never! I built up all the courage I had and I sprinted after him, hoping he was walking. I ran until I saw him and I ran even faster towards him yelling "Tachibana-san!" he looked relatively shocked as my legs slowed until they came to a complete stop infront pf him. He hunched over with his hands on his knees "Tach-… bana-… san…" He huffed "What's…. your… phone…. number?.." he said between breathes.

Sousuke looked up and managed to flash Makoto a bright happy genuine smile. Makoto giggled as a blush began to dust his cheeks and he held out his hand for Sousuke's phone. The teal eyed man quickly stood up straight, dug in his pockets, took out his phone, then handed it to Makoto.

After he finished entering his number he handed the phone back to Sousuke and waved as he walked away. Sousuke smirked trying to contain his excitement. He quickly went to his contacts and found Makoto's name and number, he was ecstatic about getting Tachibana-san's number but what made his heart leap into his throat was the heart that was beside "Tachibana Makoto"


	3. Day Three: Elementary School

Soumako Week Day Three: Elementary School/Post Graduation

Stop Fighting!

Makoto doesn't like conflict.

"You swam really well today Haru-chan!" Makoto said to his blue eyed friend as he helped him out of the pool. The raven haired boy just nodded as he got out of the pool with his friend's help. The two boys were laughing and joking around with their other friends when they heard someone behind them say with a hateful tone "Nanase." Both Makoto and Haru turned around to see Yamazaki Sousuke from the Sano Swim Club. "Oh, hello, Yamazaki-kun. That was a really good race!" Makoto said politely with a smile while Haru just stood there silently. "Stay away from Rin, Nanase." Sousuke said with a threatening tone. Haru scowled back at Sousuke and said "He's my friend." Though a simple sentence you could tell there was more meaning to it. Makoto feeling the tension between the two blue eyed boys tried to lighten the mood by making small talk but they ignored him and began to argue but then it quickly escalated to pushing then to fighting.

Makoto hated conflict and violence so he tried to calm them down and talk it out but they wouldn't listen. Everyone was staring and he knew if they kept it up Haru-chan and Yamazaki-san would get in trouble. His frustration with the two boys and the violence built up until Makoto snapped. He grabbed his friend and his acquaintance by the shoulders and shoved them apart. "Stop fighting!" he yelled as he stood between both boys, "We're twelve years old! Stop fighting like babies!" he scolded them. He turned to look Yamazaki in the eyes about to apologize but his voice got caught in his throat for some reason, he had no clue why, he had just talked to Yamazaki a few moments earlier (granted they weren't this close before), but his heart was beating really hard like he was swimming.

Makoto had never felt this before. His chest felt warm, his heart fluttered like crazy, his face felt hot, and he felt paralyzed. He hadn't the faintest idea why, he was only looking into Yamazaki-san's eyes. Why was he feeling all these things? He never felt like this when he looked into Haru's eyes or Nagisa's or Kisumi's so why was it only when he looked into Yamazaki's eyes?

He saw Yamazaki's cheeks and ears turn a light pink color. _Yamazaki looks nice _he thought to himself, his mind would have continued to wander if Sousuke hadn't crossed his arms and asked Makoto accusingly "Why are you staring at me?" Makoto could feel his cheeks grow a dark red as he squeaked out of embarrassment and hurryingly apologized for staring as well as scolding him.

Sousuke smirked at Tachibana and said "You're cute when you're embarrassed." This only caused the brunette boy to blush more furiously. He chuckled to himself and the anger he felt when he came over was forgotten as he said to the blushing boy "I'm Yamazaki Sousuke, you can call me Sousuke if you want. What's your name?"

After the introductions were out of the way as well as the tension Makoto and Sousuke talked (much to Haru's dislike) until they had to leave. As they bid each other good bye Makoto felt the sprout of something new that would continue to grow over the years. What he didn't know was that Sousuke felt the exact same thing and his feelings too would blossom into so much more throughout the years.


	4. Day Four: Birthday

Soumako Week Day Four: Family/Birthday

Cuddle Me Damn It

Sousuke really wanted to cuddle Makoto.

Today was Makoto's birthday and Sousuke was determined to make it the most amazing birthday


	5. Day Five: Confession

Soumako Week Day Five: Confession

Blunt and Honest

Sousuke Yamazaki had never been one to beat around the bush so to say. If he needed to say something he said it, he wasn't scared about the repercussions. He was this way about almost everything, almost everything excluded talking to a certain green eyed backstroke swimmer about his affections for him.

He was befuddled why it was so hard to tell him! He had tried a few times before to confess his love to Tachibana-kun but it never quite worked out.

The first time he tried he gathered up his courage and asked Tachibana to meet him at the library where they studied together often. He was determined to tell him just how far his feelings for him ran, but as soon as he saw that sweet smile he got scared. He was nervous but he tried to go along with his plan. "Tachibana-kun." He said somewhat seriously as they studied, Makoto turned to him and gestured for him to go on, Sousuke could feel courage draining from his body, "I... I have been thinking about something lately." He said. "About what?" the green eyed young man said, "I…. think I need help on this section!" he blurted out, dammit he had missed his chance, and Makoto just smiled at him and began to explain the section as best as he could. Sousuke was not good at this at all.

The next time he attempted to confess to Tachibana went worse than the first time. They had been at a small café just talking and eating while waiting for the rain outside to die down. This time his confidence built up spontaneously when they were laughing, Makoto's warm smile made Sousuke's heart beat faster and his face heat up, and he quickly said "You're amazing Makoto." He said as he gave him one of his rare bright smiles. Makoto looked at him and said "You are too, Sousuke-kun. You're a really good friend." At that moment Sousuke felt like someone had torn out his heart as those words echoed in his mind. _You're a really good friend. You're a really good friend. __**You're a really good friend. You're a really good **__**FRIEND.**_

The times after that failed attempt went just as horrendous. Time after time; attempt after attempt! It was like the universe did not want Sousuke to tell Makoto how he felt at all. He was just about ready to stop trying to tell him how he felt.

They were walking at a local park, they weren't chatting, just enjoying one another's company. During their walk Sousuke suddenly said out of the blue with a casual monotone voice, "I love you Makoto-kun."

Makoto stopped walking and stared at the blue eyed man, said man noticed he stopped and turned around to face him, "W-what?" he said with a blush dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. It wasn't until now that Sousuke realized what he had said to Makoto. He instantly turned from his usual stoic demeanor to a stuttering blushing mess. _Shit! What should he say!?_ He thought to himself as he kept blubbering.

He expected Makoto to be disgusted, or run away, or never talk to him again, or end their friendship, but he didn't. What Sousuke didn't expect was for the rather meek Tachibana Makoto to wrap him in a hug and say with joy and happiness:

"I love you too, Sousuke!"

Yamazaki Sousuke was never good at beating around the bush. He was always blunt and honest. Even when it came to love.


	6. Day Six: Sight

Soumako Week Day Six: Touch/Sight

Love at First Sight

Makoto always dreamed of love at first sight. His mom use to tell him how she met his father and as soon as she saw him she knew he was "the one". He was so excited to find the one for him. Every day he looked at every girl whenever he went somewhere so he wouldn't miss his true love. Every day since he was four he scanned every girl's face to find his "one". Every day he would do this and every day he would never feel that complete feeling his mom told him she felt when she found her true love; but he never gave up hope trying to find his love.

Sousuke never believed in "love at first sight" or "true love" it was stupid in his eyes. How could you fall in love with someone you don't know? How did you know you would always love that one person you fell in love with? He had always thought love would eventually fade over time, everything else faded with time so why would a simple emotion be the exception. He never really even believed in love to begin with, which is probably why he detested things as silly as love at first sight and true love. They were just illusions mixed with a chemical reaction in the brain. That's all it was to him.

That is what they both thought and wondered about until a certain swim meet changed it all.

Makoto and his friends, Haru and Nagisa, were looking around the pool area for their friend Rin. It wasn't going exactly as well as he had hoped. Nagisa was getting restless and hyper, Haru was complaining and brooding about not being able to go into the pool, while Makoto was actually trying to find their friend. He was scanning the crowds of faces for his maroon haired swimming pal, he was quite good at scanning faces at this point due to the fact he always looked at everyone whenever he was in a room, and it became a habit at this point. The green eyed twelve year old boy finally spotted the sano swim club boys across the room. He had just found the Rin when his eyes for some unknown reason shot towards the boy standing infront of him laughing with Rin. He felt his heart beat but it was different, it felt like it finally had a purpose to beat, he felt like he had gotten a piece of himself back that he didn't even know was missing. Makoto felt complete. He was frozen, just staring at the unfamiliar teal eyed boy before him.

_ Was this the feeling his mom had told him about when he was younger? No, it couldn't be, he was a boy. He couldn't love another boy; a boy was supposed to fall in love with a girl that was how it worked. Well if it wasn't love that he felt for this mystery boy then what was it?_

He stared at the blue eyed boy for a few more seconds. Time seemed to slow down as the other boy turned and looked Makoto directly in the eyes.

Sousuke was talking to Rin. They were joking and laughing while waiting for the meet to start. They were teasing eachother about their swimming forms when he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He turned his head to the side, and his eyes met with green ones. His breath hitched in his throat and his heart pounded like it was complete. He felt like _he_ was complete. It was a strange and foreign feeling to him; it made him scared yet… happy. He felt the urge to meet this brown haired green eyed boy.

Before he could get anymore lost in those beautiful green eyes Rin shook him by both shoulders. "Yo Sousuke! What's the matter?" he asked, snapping Sousuke out of his trance. He quickly turned to his friend, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and asked him "Who's that boy with green eyes over there!?" as he pointed. Rin looked where he was pointing and chuckled, "That's Tachibana Makoto, he's one of my friends from Iwatobi, I told you a little bit about him." Rin said to him. He let go of his friend as he started walking over to the boy that had made him feel an emotion he had never experienced before.

He knew there was a word for what he felt right now but he couldn't figure out what it was. He made his way towards Tachibana wanting so desperately to talk with him. He stopped a few feet away from the boy and when those green eyes looked back into his it felt like they were the only ones in the world at that moment. He couldn't even put into words the beauty of the magnificent green eyes he was losing himself in at this moment. They were gorgeous from far away but up close they were godly. He was searching for the words to say but he drew nothing, but he needed to talk, his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as it opened and softly said "It's true..." he had no clue what he meant but as they stood there just gazing into each other's eyes it slowly dawned on him that this may very well be _love_; but that couldn't be because there was no such thing. How could you feel something so much when it wasn't real? Love didn't exist but this was real; what he felt right now was real.

Makoto looked in awe as he lost himself into sparkling brilliant teal pools. How could he fall in love with a boy? He was a boy, so how was his "one" a boy? It just didn't make sense! It didn't make any sense at all that his true love was another boy; but then again his mom said love was a crazy thing, and crazy didn't make any sense. He was so confused but he couldn't deny that this boy before him with teal eyes staring into his green eyes was "the one".

What were you suppose to say to your true love when you first meet? Makoto had no idea; even if he did he wouldn't have been able to choke out the words. He just stood there not taking his eyes off him. The two of them stood there in silence until the boy with teal eyes muttered barely above a whisper "it's true..." this caught Makoto off guard, wondering what he meant then it dawned on him. He felt the same way he himself did, of course he did, and it was true love after all. Makoto smiled warmly at the boy and said with rosy cheeks "I'm Tachibana Makoto." The other boy responded almost breathlessly "Yamazaki Sousuke."

That had been there first encounter with each other. It had been ten years since Sousuke and Makoto met. Ten years since they first laid eyes on each other. It had been ten whole years since they discovered what love was.

Makoto no longer dreamed of true love because he had it. He no longer scanned every face in a room because he had already seen who his true love was. He no longer fantasized about the beautiful woman he would be captivated because he had found the man who captured his eyes as well as his heart. He no longer wondered who "the one" for him was because he already knew his true love. He no longer wondered what the complete feeling his mom had always told him about felt like because he felt it every second of everyday for the past ten years. He had wondered about so many things when he was a child but he no longer wondered about them because he didn't have to wonder anymore about true love after he first saw Yamazaki Sousuke and felt true love at its purest form.

Sousuke never believed in love at first sight or true love until he first saw his true love. He had thought that one could not fall in love at first until he had fallen in love when his eyes looked into the other's eyes. He thought no one could be sure about their love until he had felt like he had known that boy for all of his existence. He had thought love would fade away over time like everything else in the world until the years passed and he loved him just as much if not more than the first time he saw his love. When he was younger he never believed in love, it was all just a big illusion to him, a hoax one's brain played on them until he met the man he loves. He had believed all of this until the day he looked into the beautiful green eyes of Tachibana Makoto and fell hopelessly and truly in love.


End file.
